Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 9
Our intent is to have fully fleshed out, fanmade transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2015) episodes of the Elfen Lied anime, its English-language dub in specific. This means that in addition to the dialogue, there will be "stage directions" to describe the scenes. This transcript will be of the English language dub for the anime, with the subtitles in English as well. "Stage directions" will be noted in brackets. Subtitle dialogue, where it differs from the English dub text, will be marked off by parentheses next to the English version. The absence of a subbed dialogue marker simply means that the dialogue is the same in both versions. Translation and transliteration issues will be discussed in the section after the transcript is done. To clear up confusion, the DVD edition of Elfen Lied recently released by ADV's subsidiaries will be used, so the subtitles listed are the official ADV translation. Please keep this in mind regarding any translations, as both the dub dialogue and English subtitles will be written as they are spoken/written on screen. In ADV's translations, some characters names are romanized as Kohta, Bandoh, etc. These transcripts, in their previous dialogue form, originated from: http://animetranscripts.wikispaces.com/. Elfen Lied Episode 9: Reminiscence ~ Schöne Erinnerung (A music box playing its song is shown; the image switches to young Lucy's suspicious look, and then to a wide-eyed confused young Kouta before cutting to a wide shot of them standing across from each other; the trees, the grass and the small statues inside the stone structure behind them dominate the background; The music keeps playing as the shot pulls closer in on the two children from different perspectives) Kouta: You like it? (Sub:This...) Lucy: What? Kouta: Why else would you be staring? (Sub: Since You've been staring at this) (Kouta closes the music box) Lucy: I thought... I just thought it was a pretty song. That's all. (Sub: I just thought that it was a beautiful melody.) (Lucy looks annoyed as she notices Kouta looking over her horns) Kouta: Really? Ho. Are those growing out of your head? They look like horns! (Sub : Are they sticking out from your head?) Lucy: I'm sure you think my horns are disgusting, don't you? Kouta: What? Lucy: I'm sick of this. I'm sick of it all! Kouta: That's cool! They're so cool! No way! That's totally awesome! I'm really jealous. Lucy: You're jealous? You have no idea how much trouble these horns have caused me. Kouta: I'm not sure what you mean, but I don't think I've ever seen anything that cool! I'm not kidding. I think they're great! Lucy: Leave me alone. You're not funny. Kouta: Hey, what do you think? Do you wanna be friends? I'm staying with my relatives for this summer. I won't be here for a long. But while I'm still in town, we should hang out and play together. How about it? Orphanage Girl (Flashback): If you ever have a problem, you can tell me anything. Whatever you need, I'm there for you. Lucy: You must be joking. Kouta: What? Why is that? Lucy: It's because I hate all of you. Kouta: You hate all of us? Hold on! Listen! My name is Kouta. Same time tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you right here. Don't forget to come. I'll be here. I promise. _______ Female News Announcer: There are still no leads in the case of the murdered children found at dawn today in their area children's home. Amidst growing concern from neighbors of the facility, a manhunt for a missing girl from the home continues. Police are expanding search area...finding the girl and possible clues concerning this bloody and mysterious crime. _______ Kouta (Flashback): Same time tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you right here. Lucy: You promised. You said you'd be here for me, but you're not. Police Officer A: So this time a whole family was murdered? Police Officer B: Yeah. The same MO as the children's center. This guy is really bloodthirsty. He's got the whole department in a panic. Police Officer A: Doesn't leave much time to search for a missing girl. Police Officer B: Yeah. Police Officer A: Huh? Police Officer B: What's wrong? Police Officer A: The rain's getting heavy. Police Officer B: You wanna head back? Police Officer A: Yeah. Lucy: I know there's no way he's coming. But where am I supposed to go? Kouta: Here you go. If those horns are giving you trouble, maybe you should hide them. Lucy: Did you hurt your knee? Kouta: Oh, I banged it when I was sneaking out of the house. Lucy: You had to sneak out? Kouta: I hit it when I tried to jump into a tree from the second floor. Dad didn't want me to go outside. He said there's a crazy person on the loose killing people around here. The rain. It's really coming down. Hey, what were you doing out here yesterday? Lucy: Nothing really. Kouta: Oh... Lucy: What about you? Why did you want to, um... Kouta: What? Lucy: ...make friends with someone like me? Kouta: Okay. I like drawing. I came to the mountain to sketch yesterday. It's usually empty up here, but there you were. You look so lonely somehow. Lucy: I don't need your sympathy. Kouta: And then there was this. I've always loved this song. I was happy you liked it too. It's cold, isn't it? Lucy: Yeah. What are you doing? Kouta: It's a good way to stay warm. You don't wanna catch a cold. Lucy: Thanks for the hat. Kouta: Do you wanna play again sometime? Lucy: Oh, yeah. Kouta: Well, great! Police Officer A: Hey, kid. It's too late to be out playing. Didn't your teacher tell you there's a curfew? Police Officer B: It's dangerous. Go straight home. _______ Mamiko's Brother: Ha ha. Mamiko. How did you get that stupid? Mamiko: You're stupid! Shut up! Mom, isn't it dinner time yet? I'm starving! Mamiko's Mother: Stop whining. Be patient. Your dad will be home any time now. Mamiko's Father: I'm home. Where is everybody? Honey? Mamiko? What are you doing with all the lights off? Lucy: I guess this place will do for a while. ______ Lucy: It's been three days. I wonder if he isn't coming back. Kouta: Have you been waiting for me? Lucy: I-I wasn't really waiting. Kouta: I was hoping I would run into you here. I didn't wanna leave without saying good-bye. Lucy: I see. Kouta: I thought it'd be nice if you and I hung out together all day. Lucy: Hang out together? Kouta: Are you serious? You've never been to the zoo? Lucy: Is it fun looking at the stupid animals? Kouta: Yeah! It's fun! Really! These are animals you can't see anywhere else. My favorite part is looking at the really strange ones. Tomoo (Flashback): You're totally not a human. Lucy: I'm not interested in stupid animals. Lucy: Wow! What is that thing! He's so big! He's huge! How did you ever get this big?! Wow! It's not like I'm having fun. He just surprised me. That's all. And... Whoa! Look at that neck! How did you get such a long neck?! Hey, I can't believe it. It's amazing. Really amazing! Kouta: I've never seen someone get so excited over giraffes and elephants. Here. My dad gave me a little extra allowance today, so everything is on me. Lucy: This is good. But it's a little cold. Kouta: Of course. It's made out of ice. Hey, let's look around a little more. Lucy: Sure. Kouta: Huh? What's wrong? Lucy: Tomorrow. What time are you leaving? Kouta: I think we're leaving at night. Or we're taking a night train anyway. And before that, I'm going to a festival with my cousin. Lucy: Oh, okay. Kouta: Okay so, where do you wanna go next? This place is so big it's hard to choose. Man: Did you hear? There was another one of those murders. Woman: This is the third one, right? It's getting kind of scary. Man: What have the police been doing? It's a joke. Lucy: Shoot it. Looks like time to kill again if I want a place to sleep. Kill again?! Did I say that? What's wrong with me? Why do I think about killing all the time? DNA Voice: It's because you like killing people, isn't it? Lucy: I don't. DNA Voice: If you don't kill first, the humans will kill you. It's a matter of time. Lucy: But that's not an excuse. I can't keep killing people who haven't done anything wrong. DNA Voice: You should know by now that it is my destiny to take human life. Lucy: Shut up! Kouta: What? Lucy: Oh, sorry. It's nothing. I'm just a little tired because it's so hot. Kouta: Well, then. I know where we can cool off. _______ Lucy: Huh? Wow! The water feels so good! Kouta: Hey. Your face is dirty. Ha ha. Lucy: Ha ha. Now it looks like you're the one that needs a bath. Kouta: You little! That was payback. Lucy: You started it! Kouta: We won't be able to ride the bus until our clothes are dry. Lucy: So, today is the day we say good-bye, huh? Kouta: Yeah. Lucy: Kouta? In my whole life I've never had as much fun as I had today. Never in my whole life. Nothing even comes close. Kouta: You're exaggerating. Lucy: I'll never forget about today. Not for the rest of my life. Kouta. You know, that festival you're going to... Kouta: Yeah? Lucy: Do you think... Do you think it would be a problem if I came with you? Kouta: Oh. I'm sorry. I've already made a promise that I would go with my cousin. Lucy: I see. That's how things go, I guess. Kouta: I'm really sorry. If I hadn't made that promise... Lucy: Don't worry about it, Kouta. So, this cousin of yours, she's a girl, right? Kouta: Are you okay? Lucy: Yeah. Kouta: So, what were you talking about? Lucy: Oh, nothing. _______ DNA Voice: A cousin? Kouta must be taking another girl to the festival. You'd hate it if that happened, wouldn't you? It would break your heart, wouldn't it? Lucy: Stop fooling around. DNA Voice: If he breaks your heart, it seems to me, that it's only fair if you kill him. Lucy: That's not fair at all. DNA Voice : If you kill him now, he'll never get a chance to break your heart. It's just that simple. Lucy: Shut up! Who the hell are you?! DNA Voice: As if you didn't know. _______ Kouta: I-I can't breathe. Lucy: I'm sorry. Are you all right? Kouta: Hey, you scared me. What's with you all of a sudden? Hey. Lucy: Kouta. Kouta: Yeah? Lucy: Will you do me a favor? If I keep killing people... If I can't find some way to stop myself from doing it? Kouta: Hey. What are you talking about? Lucy: Kouta? I want you to kill me. Kouta: What? Lucy: Nothing. _______ Kouta: I really love the view of the ocean from up here. Lucy: Thank you for today, Kouta. Kouta: Don't worry about it. I also had a lot of fun today. I really did. Kouta: Well. Lucy: Yeah? Kouta: We're coming back next year. I'll see you again. Lucy: Hey, Kouta. Kouta: What is it? Lucy: That cousin you're taking to the festival tomorrow. Did you say it was a boy, or was it a girl? Kouta: My cousin's a boy. Lucy: Oh, okay, that's great! Then tomorrow, tomorrow night I'll come see you off at the station. All right? Kouta: What? Lucy: Bye. Kouta: Hey. Lucy: I know my time with you is going to be the only happy memory I have to show for my whole life. _______ Lucy: But, then... If I see Kouta... If I see him... Then I'm going to be honest and tell him how I really feel. Yuka: No! No! Kouta: Stop being dumb! People can see us. Yuka: Why not be able to see each other for so long? Not until next summer? Kouta: Hey, come on now. Don't cry. Lucy: But why? Rude Man: Stupid kid! You're in the way! Lucy: I see. Kouta already had someone. He already loves somebody. _______ Kouta: That's right. Lucy: Huh? Kouta: There's no way I'd ever fall for a girl with horns sticking out of her head. Lucy: Then, Kouta, why did you... Kouta: I told you at the zoo. I like watching weird-looking animals. Tomoo: Hey. You're not human, freak. This world was made for humans. Orphanage Girl: Stupid girl. You had faith in a human. But humans don't have to tell the truth to you. Lucy: No more. I can't take it anymore. No friends. No home. I have nothing now. I'm completely alone. DNA Voice: You should've figured it out by now. This world wasn't made for people like me. Lucy: So, what should I do about it? DNA Voice: It's so simple. All you have to do is remake the world, and I have more than enough power to make that dream come true. Choose between cold shoulders, hateful glances, and a life in the gutter or... _______ Rude Man: Get out of the way, you dumb brat! I'm sick of you street trash! Go sleep on a dumpster or something! Woman A: Look at that girl. Woman B: She's so strung out on drugs, she's talking to herself. _______ DNA Voice: ...or would you like to make this world a home for yourself. Lucy: Kouta... ______ Rude Man: I said get off the damn street. Huh? What are those things? _______ Lucy: Good-bye. I really liked you. _______ Festival Guy B: What the hell?! Festival Guy C: I think it was a bomb! Festival Guy D: What's going on?! What?! What's going on? Let's get out of here! Festival Guy E: Let's get out of here! Helpful Lady: Hey, little girl. A-Are you all right? You're covered in blood. Lucy: I'll destroy you. All of you. Kanae: It's true! I saw it! There was a girl with horns. And everywhere she went, people got hurt really bad. They were falling down everywhere. Lucy: Liar. _______ Yuka: You do know how to cook rice, right? Kouta: Well... Yuka: Please, tell me you're kidding! Anyone can make rice. It's the easiest thing in the world. ______ Nana: There's no mistake. That girl is Lucy. I'm sure it's her. I know it. Mayu: Yeah, but. Do you think... Is Nyu really... Nana: This is strange. Mayu: What? Nana: It's too quiet. Your friends in there. Did she kill them, too? Mayu: No. It couldn't be. Nana: Mayu, no! Mayu: Nyu. Nana: I thought so. It is you. _______ Narrator: For something inhuman, this man has sacrificed his humanity. But the price he's paid has purchased him only the eternal hell called regret. This illness is not fatal. And yet, it causes sickness unto death. On the next Elfen Lied, Episode Ten, Infant. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Series Information Category:Transcripts Category:Article